ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
ПАОК
ПАОК (цвета черно-белые) - одни из самых активных фанатов Греции. Фанаты "ПАОКа" являются лучшими в северной Греции и больше всего ненавидят "Арис" и "Олимпиакос"! Клички: турки, цыгане, мусульмане, болелы Афин называют их болгарами. Стадион - Тумба (30 000). ПАОК, которому по титулатуре тоже далеко до общепризнанных греческих лидеров — Олимпиакоса и Панатинаикоса, поддерживают 9% всех активных греческих болельщиков, а на севере страны эта цифра достигает 30%. На его черно-белом гербе изображен двуглавый орел. Черный цвет и сложенные крылья означают печаль по случаю утраты исторической родины (Константинополь, то бишь сегодняшний Стамбул); белый колор – надежду на завтрашний день. Лучшая фирма ПАОКа носит название Gate 4 (греческая фан-традиция: называть фирму по цифре ворот, через которые попадает на стадион основная масса саппортеров) и славится трибунным перфомансом. Gate 4 старается обеспечить «Двуглавым орлам Севера» максимальную поддержку на домашней арене путем нагнетания враждебной атмосферы на команду-соперника. В результате, стадион Тумба называют не иначе, как «Черный ад».http://fans-edge.info/grecheskie-protivostoyaniya-futbolnyx-fanatov/ Были очень радикальны в 80-90-х годах. Сегодня "ПАОК" - хорошая команда, так как президентом клуба является богатый русский с греческими корнями Иван Саввиди, успевший серьезно засветиться и в российском футболе. А вот если говорить о политических взглядах, то там настоящий микс - некоторые левые (как например "Gate 4"), некоторые патриоты (как "Neapoli", "Northerners"). История 60-е (1960-е)]] 80-е - ПАОК (1981)]] Сезон 1979/80 г. - ПАОК - Панатинаикос http://img76.imageshack.us/img76/6347/greece014eq.jpg http://img76.imageshack.us/img76/1484/greece029dr.jpg http://img76.imageshack.us/img76/3375/greece043ia.jpg http://img76.imageshack.us/img76/483/greece038gz.jpg Фанаты ПАОКа весь матч вели себя вызывающе: они были сильно недовольны судейством и к концу матча, после очередной ошибки, они совсем взбесились. Несколько тысяч недовольных ультрас, хлынув на улицы со стадиона, стали протестовать. Полиция пыталась рассеять опасное скопление бойцов и применила слезоточивый газ, тогда фанаты атаковали полисов, соорудили баррикады и подожгли их, чтобы тем самым не дать полисам подступиться к ним. Тех немногих, кого удалось арестовать, судили по старому закону военного времени о хунте. Кубок Греции 1979/80 г. ПАОК - Ираклис http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/6596/greece073dc.jpg Несмотря на преимущество хозяев, в этом матче победил Ираклис. Разъяренные фанаты ПАОКа не могли допустить такой несправедливости и атаковали вражеский моб, когда тот под конвоем полиции выходил с трибун. Полисы не смогли стать преградой для хулиганов и были просто смяты. В беспорядках 20 человек были ранены (из них семеро были доставлены в реанимацию в тяжелом состоянии), шестеро человек арестовано. 90-е Есть несколько группировок - Македонцы, Gate 4, которые в свою очередь имеют много фан-клубов по всей Греции, но в основном на севере страны. Издается 2 фан-зина: СЕКТОР-4 и ПАОКТЗИС. Среднее кол-во выездных фанатов - 3000-4000. Поистине легендарная личность лидер фанов ПАОКа - Маскофорос. На его счету десятки пробитых голов фанатов других команд и ментов В 1998 на кубковый матч ПАОК - Паниониос 600 фанатов афинской команды удалось забрать только к утру: огорченные проигрышем фанаты ПАОКа просто осадили сектор и только применение военной техники спасло афинян. Матч с Олимпиакосом был знаменателен тем, что ожидался приезд фанатов Олимпиакоса в Салоники. 10 лет они не приежали на Тумбу. По слухам в 1988-м фанаты ПАОКа столкнули в море автобусы фанов Олимпиакоса, и с тех пор те не показывались на матчах с ПАОКом. В этот раз действительно 4500 фанатов иэ Афин доехали до Салоник. Ситуация была накален до предела… и разрядилась когда судья незасчитал 2 гола в ворота Олимпиакоса и назначил пенальти в ворота ПАОКа! Высокие двойные решетки на стадионе поддались, и фанаты вырвались на поле в направлении красно-белого сектора. В принципе не дотянули самую малость, менты сдержали натиск, хотя и сами мусора не прочь были замочить ненавистных афинян! Последовали пожары на стадионе, вырванные сидения, пробитые головы фанатов, соженные машины в городе и изуродованные помещения афинских банков. ПАОК был наказан после этого, а его фанаты проводили многотысяные митинги в поддержку команды. 2000-е Сезон 2010/11 Фотоотчет сезона 2010/11 Сезон 2011/12 Первая тренировка команды Серьезный инцидент произошёл в южном пригороде Афин во время матча между "Паниониосом" и "ПАОКом" (18.09.2011). Полицаи ворвались в сектор гостей и без разбора сразу же начали махать дубинками. Продолжение последовало и после матча за пределами стадиона.UltrasNews.com, фото Друзья и враги Самый злейший враг ПАОКа еще одна команда из Салоник - Арис. Подробнее см. статью Дерби Арис-ПАОК Вторым врагом для фанатов ПАОКа являются саппортеры АЕКа, клуба, который базируется в Афинах, и который тоже основан греческими беженцами из Константинополя. Если ПАОК называют «Двуглавыми орлами Севера», то АЕК – это «Двуглавые орлы Юга», все та же птица, только в другой цветовой гамме, черно-желтой. Другие большие противостояния Gate 4: против Ираклиса («Старшие» представляют Салоники, поэтому этот матч проводится в статусе городского дерби); против Панатинаикоса (в рамках вечного культурного соперничества Салоник и Афин); и против Олимпиакоса. Олимпиакос – клуб из Пирея, главного порта Греции, входящего в агломерацию Большие Афины, то есть, по сути, эта команда воспринимается как столичная. В Салониках же бытует мнение, что столичные клубы всегда пользуются поддержкой властей, в отличие от периферийных команд, в качестве доказательства приводя постоянные арбитражные ошибки в пользу Олимпиакоса в играх с ПАОКом. Отношения между клубами испортились в 1966 году, когда легендарный полузащитник ПАОКа Гиоргос «Александр Великий» Кудас отправился в Олимпиакос. Тем не менее при поддержке греческой военной хунты, пришедшей к власти в 1967 году, «Двуглавые орлы Севера» сначала практически запретили Кудасу выступать за Олимпиакос, а потом и вовсе вернули футболиста в родную команду, громко заявив, что «предотвратили очередную кражу, которой занимаются столичные клубы».http://fans-edge.info/grecheskie-protivostoyaniya-futbolnyx-fanatov/ Песни Paokara Οοοο Παοκάρα, έχω τρέλα μεσ' το μυαλό, όπου και να παίζεις πάντα θα σ' ακολουθώ, για σένα﻿ θα πεθάνω και﻿ για σένα μόνο ζω. oooooo paokara exo trela mes to myalo opou kai na paizeis panta tha s'akoloutho giasena tha pethano kai gia sena mono zo..... Ohhhh PAOKara I've got madness...inside my mind Wherever you'll play - I'm following you for you I'll die and you are the only reason why I live Фанзины Paok Fans - http://1926.gr/periodiko.php или Issuu.com Примечания Category:Греция